Heroes
by SheWolfQueen
Summary: When there's evil or trouble, you can always count on the Gaang to stop it.
1. New Dawn: Part One

**Well, I'm back with another story but I have to do this disclaimer. *clears throat***

**I, SheWolf Queen, do not own Avatar the Last Airbender but wish I did but enjoy this fanfic that I have made.**

****

"Are you sure this plan will work, Yukio?" the figure said, turning to face his partner, who smirked deviously.

"Yes it will, Ju-long, and the world will be under your control." Ju-long smiled and looked back at the portal, showing the physical world that would be his after his attack.

"Good now, I'm going to ready my army." Ju-Long said walking off to prepare. "Send a group of soldiers there to learn more about my rival." He turned back to Yukio and left.

"Of, course." Yukio said as he open the portal for three of the dark soldiers to near into a city then going into the darkest realm of the Spirit World.

****

"You okay, Avatar?" a voice asked him as he opened his eyes. "Aang, you okay?" the voice asked again but softly for no one to hear his real name. After gaining his focus back, he noticed that the person in front of him.

"Ugh-yeah I think so." Aang said as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"What happened? You freaked out." She said as helped him to his feet.

"I saw these weird visions but it's probably nothing, Kat-." Aang said.

"Aquarius." She interrupted to remind him that they were still in costume.

"Oh yeah, forgot, but it's nothing." Avatar said to her, remembering that they were still in their costumes. "Hopefully." He muttered under his breath.

The two heroes heard a loud boom in the distance and looked to see a large tower. Aquarius and Avatar looked at each other, not knowing what the thing was and why it was there. Avatar grimaced in pain and held his head.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asked him but quietly.

"Yeah, but, I had this crazy vision of someone and I think that they're the one causing that." Aang said as he pointed to the tower that had smoke coming from the top. Both of them heard their ear piece buzz, informing them of a call.

"What is it Sokka?" Avatar answered him.

"Aang, in costume, it's Wolfman, jeez." Wolfman said as he rode his motorcycle throughout the streets of Chin City. "But is there a tower that blowing smoke into the sky where you are?"

"Yeah-why?" Aquarius asked her brother.

"Because I got one in where I'm at; even one in Capital City with Dragon and Black Stiletto, one with Blind Bandit in Gaoling, and another with Warrioress." Wolfman explained to them.

"Great, there are more of them." Aquarius said.

"Yeah and each one pops up out of nowhere." Wolfman sighed.

"Do you suggest we do?" Avatar said as Aquarius and him headed for the zeta tube.

"Everyone meet up at Ba Sing Se." Wolfman said as he rode in the direction of the zeta tube.

****

"What's the plan, Sokka?" Dragon asked him as he pulled out the zeta tube.

"It's Wolfman, I'm still in my uniform." Wolfman explained to him. "I have a secret identity to keep and so does everyone else."

"Sokka, we all know each and we're not around any civilians." Warrioress told him while placing her hands on her hips.

"But we're still in costume." Wolfman said, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. Warrioress rolled her eyes as he tried to explain to her.

"Hey, Captain Boomerang, we have a situation here and you and identity issues can wait." the Blind Bandit interrupted.

"Toph's right, we have to stop whatever that is." Aquarius said, pointing to the tower.

"Guys what did I just say about your-" Wolfman groaned.

"Before you start with the identity thing, let's get the people out the way." Black Stiletto said. Everyone looked at the heroine as she announced the statement then heard the screams of the people who were running away from minions that had an eerie black glow around them that came from the tower.

Everyone had split up to get most of the people out the way and battle the invaders. More and more of them came off of the towers.

"Hey Wolf, we're out numbered here, new plan and quick." Blind Bandit said into her ear piece as she crushed the group of invaders in front of her. Wolfman looked at the tower and noticed something as he pulled up pictures of the towers from the other cities on the motorcycle.

"Guys this tower is the biggest out of all of them so who ever leading this attack is probably in that tower." He said

"If we break in, we can send this guy back to where they came from." Dragon said.

"Bingo, now if we can only get in-." Wolfman was cut off by Aang's voice.

"I think I have a way in." he said, as he used fire to cut through the outer wall, making a large hole in the tower. Everyone stood behind him as he pushed the circle the out.

"Nice going, Twinkle Toes." Blind Bandit said as she walked passed him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks." Avatar said as he groaned at his nickname and rubbed the spot punched him.

Everyone was in defense mode with their guard up and ready to fight. Each hall and room had the invaders that were either getting weapons or getting more soldiers.

"Toph, do you think you can see if there's room with these guys?" Dragon asked her.

"Yeah, there's a larger room below us." Blind Bandit said "But there's a few down there but we can take 'em."

"Alright, you're leading us to the bunker." Wolfman said. Everyone followed Blind Bandit closely and hid when they saw the invaders walking in their direction. She had stopped everyone when they got to a room that showed some of the invaders guarding a large gem in the middle of the room. Aang looked at the gem and groaned in pain causing Aquarius and some of the others to look at him.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Aquarius said as she touched his shoulder.

"The gem, it's the power source." Avatar said, the pain somewhat going away.

"So if we get the gem out of-er- the incubator the whole tower will be weak enough to tear down." Wolfman said. "Do you think Stiletto can sneak in?" he asked.

"Already on it." Dragon said with a smirk as he watched her climb down near the gem, hidden from the invaders in front of her.

"Dragon, Wolf we got company." Warrioress said. Everyone jumped into attack as more invaders were running towards them. Black Stiletto looked to see some of the guards had noticed her and was ready to attack as she grabbed the gem. She shot a round of hand arrows in front of their faces and guns. Using the opportunity, she threw the gem on the ground which shattered and the smoke from the tower had stopped.

"Yes, she did it." Wolfman said, as the invaders started to retreat.

"No!" the shout was heard throughout the tower then felt themselves levitate off the ground.

"Okay, I don't know who is doing this but, me and flying do not mix!" Blind Bandit yelled, feeling helpless.

"Silence!" the voice said and appearing in front of them, a dark aura around him. "You enter my domain and destroy it, who do you think you are?" he said as he stood in front of them.

"Well, we're the people that stop evil guys like you." Avatar said.

"Ha, stop me?" he questioned then laughed "You couldn't stop me even if you tried."

"We'll see about that." Aquarius said with her eyes narrowed.

"Please I can make new towers and send more of my soldiers, you and your world is helpless." He told her

"Okay, world domination is your game, too cliché." Warrioress said.

"And very original." Wolfman said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Maybe I should keep you alive as workers-" He pondered on the suggestion "and you four as my wives." He looked at Aquarius, Warrioress, Black Stiletto, and Blind Bandit who grimacing with disgust.

"Okay I'm getting tired of you and your plan of world domination, so who the hell are you?" Blind Bandit said, getting angry at the fact she was still in the air and couldn't beat this guy up.

"Well I'm Ju-long and this is where you exit." Ju-long answered as he opened a portal and sent them through it.

****

**I love the DC comics and I thought why aren't there any fanfics with the Gaang as superheoes so this was born! Here's the first chapter and man it took a while because I had to make names and stuff. Ask me questions like why is this person named this and what everyone looks like and etc. and I'll put them in another fanfic to answer but enjoy and review!**


	2. New Dawn Part Two

**Okay, I'm back. It took a while because this whole month (or my whole summer) is crazy and busy. First I have to help with packing to move to this new house and then I have a family reunion in North Carolina and I leave Thursday night and I'll be back by Sunday or Monday meaning I have no time to write but here is the next chapter so enjoy.**

**Also I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender…. **

****

"Everyone okay?" Aquarius asked after the portal had dropped them off somewhere but far from the tower. Everyone groaned in reply and started to get up from the ground.

"Okay, who was that Ju-long guy?" Wolfman said out loud.

"I don't know but he's getting his ass kick when I get my hands on him." Blind Bandit said, cracking her knuckles.

"No, the name sounds familiar." Avatar said, trying to think why the name was familiar to him.

"What about those visions you had?" Aquarius asked him. Avatar clutched his head and tried to thing about the visions that he had recently.

"Wait what visions?" Wolfman said, walking towards the two.

"Yeah, he's been getting headaches and weird dreams that he has no idea what they're about." Aquarius explained to him.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that Ju-long guy?" Black Stiletto questioned.

"Ju-long? Ju-long!" Avatar gasped causing everyone to look at him.

"Yeah, Ju-long the guy that's making an attack on the world, like right now." Dragon said. "Where has your mind been?"

"No, I mean Ju-long , he's from the Spirit World." Avatar said. "That's why I've been having these crazy visions."

"Do you have a wait to defeat him?" Warrioress asked. Everyone was hoping so because there were more invaders coming from the tower.

"No but I'm sure we can find a way to beat them, right Wolf?" Avatar said then looked at Wolfman who pondered over the idea.

"I think so if we can find their weakness-." Wolfman said as the invaders demolished several buildings. "And fast."

****

Everyone nodded and split up to fight some of the invaders below. Everyone was doing their best to stop most of the invaders but a new set had replaced the ones they had knocked out. Dragon and Black Stiletto were back to back facing a crowd of invaders that were closing in on them.

"Duck when I tell you." Dragon said to Black Stiletto as grabbed the handle of his swords. Black Stiletto glanced over her shoulder and nodded. Dragon waited for all the invaders to get closer to him and pulled the swords out.

"Now!" Dragon yelled. Black Stiletto duck as Dragon swing his swords around with flames covering the twin blades. The invaders had shrieked in pain and had vanished in sight or retreated. Dragon was still in shock that the plan he thought of work and helped Black Stiletto up to her feet.

"Wolfman, I think Dragon found their weakness." Black Stiletto said in her ear piece.

"Really? Tell me." Wolfman said as he fought off several invaders at once.

"Their weakness is fire." Dragon said "They're scared of it I guess."

"Maybe that's why the smoke from the towers are blocking out the sun." Warrioress said as she kicked an invader that was behind Wolfman.

"A master of darkness can't rule in sunshine, now can he?" Blind Bandit piped in as she caged the invaders.

"Dragon, can you get rid of these guys?" Wolfman said.

"Right on it." Dragon said before firebending at the invaders.

"Avatar, help Dragon out and everyone else go to destroy the other towers." Wolfman said as he and Warrioress rode on his motorcycle to the zeta tubes.

After a few hours, everyone had met back in Ba Sing Se to see the results which were better than before they left to destroy the towers in the other cities.

"Ju-long keeps sending more soldiers out here." Dragon said, trying to catch in breath. "Any other ideas?"

"Yeah, Warrioress you know where my jet is?" Wolfman asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Yes." Warrioress said then raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I need you and Aquarius to get the smoke out the sky, what do you guys think?" Everyone looked at the two heroines who were shocked but shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright, come on Aqua." Warrioress said as the two ran off to get the jet. Wolfman looked at everyone else waiting for the rest of his plan.

"Dragon, Avatar, try to get some light in the air." Wolfman said to them then turned to Black Stiletto and Blind Bandit. "We're doing some more damage on the rest of those towers, let's go."

"Aye aye captain." Blind Bandit said following.

****

Warrioress guided the jet in the air as Aquarius bend some water into the smoke but only to be replace with more smoke from the tower. Warrioress looked at the tower and lowered the jet down.

"What are you doing?" Aquarius asked as she stepped back into the plane.

"The smoke coming from the tower isn't helping us defeat Ju-long so, we have to get rid of it." Warrioress explained to her friend.

"You want me to shoot water into the chimney ?" Aquarius said, hopefully hearing her friend correctly.

"Yep." Warriores said popping the 'p' as she got close enough to the tower. Aquarius bend some water in the air and walked back out on the jet wing. Aquarius inhaled and exhaled as she threw the water down the funnel. Warrioress glanced out the window and saw the smoke from the chimney die and celebrated on the inside as Aquarius reentered the jet.

"It actually worked." Aquarius said sitting in the seat next to her.

"Never doubt my plans." Warrioress said "Now let's see if we can do that again with the other towers, you game?"

"Oh I'm game." Aquarius said.

Wolfman watched his jet fly off into the distance and called Warrioress on the jet.

"What are you two doing?" Wolfman's voice boomed over the speakers.

"We're going to stop the smoke in the other towers." Aquarius told him when he got an idea.

"Hey, Avatar use your glider get the smoke out the air." Wolfman said.

"Alright." Avatar replied as opened it and flew to the sky. Wolfman drove through a group of invaders in front of him.

****

"Blind Bandit, take out that tower." Wolfman said.

Blind Bandit made an earth wave then slammed her fist into the tower, making two large holes. She slammed her foot to the ground, making a circle around it and sent half of it down the hole. Then as a move, she sent several boulders into the sides, completely destroying the tower.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Blind Bandit asked when she felt Dragon's footsteps as he walked towards her and the crater. Wolfman looked behind him and saw Dragon walking towards them

"I got this to get rid of the invaders inside." Dragon said, holding up a small device in his hand.

"Okay, whatever it is I'm sure you'll tell me." Blind Bandit said as she slid her black shades over her eyes, showing him that she was blind.

"Just wait." Dragon said and pushed the bottom and dropped it. "We may want to move." He said as they ran from the scene before the bomb had gone off.

"What was that?" Wolfman said as he stood up them after seeing the light shooting up from the ground.

"Flash bomb." Blind Bandit said.

"We have flash bombs?" he said

"Yeah, I made some last week." Dragon said. Wolfman snapped his fingers with a new plan forming in his head.

"I got it. Dragon get some more of those flash bombs." He said then pressed his ear piece. "Avatar, meet Dragon and get some flash bombs and sent a few to Warrioress and Aquarius."

They all agreed and went their ways with the plan in affect.

****

"Where is the plane?" Avatar thought out loud as he flew over Gaoling. He looked at the tower to see Aquarius shooting water down the tower causing the smoke to stop as she stood on the wing. "There." He said as he flew to her.

"Aang! What are you doing here?" Aquarius said. Warrioress looked behind her when she heard the question and set the plane to autopilot.

"To give you these, they're flash bombs, drop one in each tower and boom bye, bye invaders." Avatar said with a grin on his face.

"Let me guess Wolf?" Warrioress said as Avatar handed over the flash bombs.

"Yep." Avatar said with a nodded of the head.

"I have to thank him later" Warrioress said closing her eyes with a smirk on her face, smiling at Wolfman's plans. "Now come on we got a mission to finish." Then she went back to the controls.

"Right." The other two said as they left.

"Wait, Aang, don't you have any flash bombs?" Aquarius asked him as he walked out the door.

"I got a different idea." He said before leaving. Aquarius raised one of her eyebrows and looked Warrioress who shrugged with no idea what Avatar's plan was but flew the plane.

"I got two towers, coming in at three and four." Warrioress said.

****

Wolfman looked at the map on his motorcycle to see that most of the towers in the cities were gone and the invaders were reducing in number.

"_We're so close."_ Wolfman thought to himself as he drove in Capital City where everyone was waiting for him.

"What's wrong now?" Wolfman asked.

"Ju-long is making a new tower that's twice as big as the first one." Avatar said.

"Yeah, and I can feel that more of his soldiers entering." Blind Bandit said.

"Okay, do we have any more of those flash bombs?" Wolfman asked Dragon, who shook his head.

"We have a few but with that tower and the number of soldiers he keeps adding, we have to use all of them, and even then it would only get rid of half of them." Dragon said. Wolfman was close to losing it because they had a new problem then realized that Avatar was missing from the group.

"Where's Avatar?" Wolfman asked. Everyone noticed that Avatar was nowhere in sight and wondered where he could be.

"He told us he had a plan and left." Aquarius explained. "After that he flew off."

"What is with him and flying off when there's danger!" Wolfman yelled.

"Come on, Sokka, we still have to defeat Ju-long." Warrioress said, dragging him as he went on about him in costume and was Wolfman.

Ju-long was still building his newest tower and glanced over his shoulder to see everyone fighting his soldiers.

"Well, if it isn't the cavalry coming back to defeat me." Ju-long laughed. "Cute."

"You know we're going to defeat you." Aquarius said. Ju-long laughed and made everyone freeze and raise to me him in his face.

"Damn it not this again!" Blind Bandit yelled, trying to break free from his hold.

"Really? I've unleashed my dark army and made it night in your world, what makes you so sure that you can defeat me?" Ju-long said with a grin on his face. Wolfman struggled under Ju-long's hold and looked at the sky to see Avatar coming from behind. "But before you die, any last words?"

"Yeah, say cheese." Wolfman said as Avatar sent an air slice toward Ju-long causing him to lose his hold on the other heroes who dropped to the ground.

"Everyone get out the area." Wolfman said throwing several flash bombs towards the invaders.

"Gah!" Ju-long groaned in pain from the light.

"Guys, hold off the invaders! I got Ju-long!" Avatar shouted before flying up to the sky.

"_Here goes nothing."_ Avatar thought as he inhaled and exhaled then bended the smoke towards him, making it disappear and seeing the sun rising on the horizon. Ju-long tried to hide from it in his tower and watching his soldiers slowly fading.

"No, NO!" Ju-long yelled. Avatar stood in front of him with his eyes glowing.

"It's over." Avatar said in a deep voice and sent Ju-long back to the Spirit World.

****

Everyone watched the sun raising and construction crews begin to repair buildings and homes that were destroyed in the battle.

"Well we did a good job today." Wolfman said, smiling after defending the world from being destroyed.

"But one thing, say cheese, really?" Blind Bandit said as everyone looked at him.

"What, it was at a perfect time." Wolfman said defeating himself. Everyone rolled their eyes or laughed at him but watched thinking, they were the world's heroes.

****

**Okay so the ending was a little sappy and cheesy but hey I got the chapter done. Also I have a new break line. I want to thank everyone who review and faved my story. So please review and I will be back with another chapter soon.**


End file.
